I wanna do bad things with you
by Kyraper
Summary: Dean Winchester vágyakozik, és amikor már úgy tűnik, hogy minden puszta vágyálom marad, hirtelen valósággá válik. Vagy mégis csak egy álom volt csupán? Slash, AU, némi OOC, PWP, ebből következik a 18 as korhatár, rimming, kukkoló angyalok, nyomokban trágár beszéd, fluff-hegyek, wing!fic, top!Castiel


**Cím:** I wanna do bad things with you

 **Csapat: Feather**

 **Kulcs:** Alkohol

 **Fandom/Páros: Supernatural/Destiel**

 **Figyelmeztetések: Slash, AU, némi OOC, PWP, ebből következik a 18+as korhatár, rimming, kukkoló angyalok, nyomokban trágár beszéd, fluff-hegyek**

 **Jogok: Kripkét és az általa megjelölt személyeket illetik, anyagi hasznom nem származik abból, hogy a karaktereivel játszadozom. (Igazán meríthetne ebből a sztoriból, megkapná a jogokat tőlem.)**

 **Tartalom:** Dean Winchester vágyakozik, és amikor már úgy tűnik, hogy minden puszta vágyálom marad, hirtelen valósággá válik. Vagy mégis csak egy álom volt csupán?

 **Megjegyzések:** wing!fic, top!castiel. Ihlető és egyben címadó dal: watch?v=t0eQL5R3bw4

Dean Winchester kétség kívül, igazán el volt cseszve.

Ő is pontosan tudta, hiszen elég volt csak arra gondolnia, mennyire átkozottul kétségbeesetten függött mindig is a testvérétől. Hányszor ment utána és rángatta vissza a halálból, hányszor vert újra és újra életet belé. Önző volt, végtelenül önző, és félt. Félt egyedül menni tovább a számára kijelölt úton, félt önmagától és félt a magánytól. Amióta csak az eszét tudta, az volt a dolga, hogy megvédje az öccsét, tanítsa és védelmezze, mit érne hát az élete nélküle? Minden értelmét vesztené, csak érte volt képes élni és tovább csinálni, még azon az áron is, ha Sammy emiatt boldogtalan életet kell élnie. A családi vállalkozás. Csak így emlegették egymás közt a munkát, amivel foglalkoztak, ami Dean lételeme volt, és fájó pont számára, amikor Sammy arcára egyértelműen kiült, mennyire más életre vágyik. És Dean szerette volna megadni neki, mindennél jobban, de tudta, akkor örökre elveszíti, még képtelen volt lemondani róla, így maga mellett tartotta, hurcolta magával keresztül-kasul egész Amerikában, és néha-néha, amikor egy-egy kalandjuk után volt okuk egy kis vidámságra, megpihent háborgó lelke Sammy őszinte mosolyát látva.

Aztán megérkezett az angyal. Dean azt hazudta, hogy nem emlékszik, pedig elevenen élt benne a pillanat, amikor az isteni teremtmény megjelent a Pokolban, megállt mellette, és a szemébe nézett. Csak egy pillanat volt, de mintha maga lett volna az örökkévalóság. Akkor és ott végérvényesen elveszett, rabszolgává lett, többé már nem volt teljesen szabad, de cseppet sem bánta ezt. Egyetlen másodperc volt mindezt átérezni, talán még kevesebb, aztán hirtelen a saját sírjában találta magát, jobb válla égett, mintha még mindig a pokol tüze nyaldosná. Őrjöngve tört a felszínre, fuldokolva kapkodott a friss levegő után, és amikor megjelent előtte a csapzott hajú, kékszemű férfi azt állítva, hogy ő az angyal, aki felhozta a pokolból, a vadász hitetlenkedve csóválta meg a fejét. Hiszen emlékezett rá, és vágyta újra látni őt, de Castiel hiába próbálta felfedni előtte valódi alakját, a Földön Dean számára fülsüketítő volt a hangja, angyali fénye megvakította volna, így kénytelen volt egy férfi, Jimmy Novak porhüvelyét használni, ha a vadász közelében akart maradni. Dean, bár sosem mondta ki, egy idő után egyáltalán nem bánta ezt, pláne akkor, amikor Jimmy könyörögve kérte Castielt, hadd pihenhessen meg a lelke, engedje őt fel az angyalok közé, Castiel pedig feloldozta őt. Így a vadászban már nem dúltak kettős érzések, ha a férfira nézett, tudta, hogy azokon a szemek át már csakis az angyal, az ő angyala néz vissza rá.

Castiel szeme volt a legfényesebb kék, amit valaha is látott, hollófekete, kusza hajtincsei láttán akaratlanul is Dean szeme elé tárult a kép, ahogy meztelenül fekszik a hasán, valahol egy napsütötte, fákkal körbeölelt mezőn, miközben Cas végigcsókolja őt a gerince mentén, azok a tincsek pedig csiklandozzák a bőrét. Kéjes borzongás futott minden alkalommal át rajta erre a gondolatra, és ilyenkor nem segített, ahogy Cas ránézett azzal a tiszta, érdeklődő pillantással, miközben fejét kérdőn oldalra billentette, alsó ajkát finoman beharapta, és Dean tudta, egyszerűen _tudta,_ hogy az angyal pontosan látja, mi is zajlik le benne. De a rohadékja nem tett soha semmit, csak tovább bámulta azzal az átható tekintettel, nyelvének hegye játékosan végigsimított közben saját ajkán, és a vadász űzött vadként kapta fel az Impala kulcsát, hogy minél messzebb kerüljön az égi kísértéstől. Érzései vadul kavarogtak benne, menekülni akart, de furcsamód vágyott is arra, hogy Cas feltűnjön mellette, pedig ez nem történhetett meg, hiszen minden angyal elől, így előle is rejtve volt. Hívhatná őt, kezébe is vette kopott mobilját, tárcsázta Castiel számát, majd dühödten nyomta ki és dobta a hátsó ülésre a telefonját. Nem, nem ő lesz az, aki hamarabb megtör, elvégre ő volt a vadász.

Hosszú hónapokon át játszották ezt a macska-egér játékot, szó sosem esett köztük a dologról, és Dean egyre frusztráltabb lett, mivel túlfűtött álmai már minden éjszaka kísértették. Cas készségesen, térdre kényszerítve előtte, máskor ő teszi ugyanezt, Cas vágytól rekedten nyögi a nevét, miközben ő egyre vadabb tempót diktálva mozog benne. Casszel a zuhany alatt, az Impala hátsó ülésén, egy szellemjárta kastélyban, vagy egy kórház hűvös műtőasztalán. Napról napra egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy talán az angyal is vágyik rá, aztán amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan is vált köddé ez a gondolat, amikor a realitás talajára visszatérve feltűnt neki, valami megváltozott. Az angyal már nem jött minden alkalommal, amikor hívta, ellenben egyre sűrűbben tűnt fel, ha ő nem volt a közelben, nem egyszer kapta rajta Castielt, ahogy Sammyvel elmélyülten beszélget. Amikor pedig észrevették őt, akkor az angyal zavartan köhintett, kerülte a pillantását, és teendőire hivatkozva vagy még arra sem véve a bátorságot, hogy elköszönjön, egyszerűen felszívódott. Sammy pedig tagadott, a bátyja hiába faggatta, mindig kész válasza volt, melyekről sütött a hazugság. Dean egyre ingerültebb lett, már nem tudta, melyiküket gyűlöli jobban. Gyűlölte Castielt, amiért az öcsét választotta, gyűlölte Sammyt, amiért elvette tőle az angyalt, és gyűlölte önmagát, amiért képtelen volt belenyugodni, és hagyni, hogy az öccse, akit mindennél és mindenkinél jobban szeretett, boldog legyen. De a fenébe is! Neki nem járt volna mindez, azok után, amiken keresztül ment?

A szürke kis motelszoba kopott ágyán feküdt, ki tudja, hányadik sörét iszogatva, miközben egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét a testvéréről. Sammy az asztal mellett ült, elmélyülten olvasott valamit a laptopján, aminek a fénye és a kinti sötét égbolton átcikázó villámok megvilágították az arcát. Dean szíve összeszorult, ahogy figyelte Sammy fáradt, gondterhelt arcát, eszébe jutott, milyen volt kisfiúként, mikor még nem szántották homlokát mély barázdák, amikor még önfeledten nevetett. Igaz, nem túl sok ilyen pillanatra tudott visszaemlékezni, Sammynek túl korán kellett felnőtté válnia. Pedig annyira más életet kellene élnie, nem ehhez hasonló ócska, dohos levegőjű motelszobák ósdi ágyán tölteni az éjszakáit, egy szobán osztozva a bátyjával. Nem, ennél többet érdemelt, hiszen okos, egyetemre járt, lehetett volna ügyvéd, vagy ami csak akart volna. El kell engednie, mielőtt teljesen megveti őt azért, mert olyan éltre kényszeríti, amit már kisfiúként is gyűlölt. És ha ez azzal jár, hogy Cast is magával viszi, hát tessék. Cas különben is bekaphatja, az összes kicseszett angyal bekaphatja! Dean elnehezült szívvel, mintegy a sörből merítve erőt itta ki az egész üveg tartalmát, majd nagyot sóhajtva ült fel, hogy beszéljen végre az öccsével, amikor annak megrezdült a telefonja. Dean kérdőn nézett rá, Sammy szégyenlősen pislogott felé, miközben kinyomta a telefont.

\- Valami a melóval kapcsolatban?

\- Nem hiszem, anonim szám – válaszolta Sammy rá sem nézve –, és most nem akarom foglalni a vonalat, Bobby bármelyik pillanatban hívhat.

\- Akkor elért volna az enyémen – húzta elő farmerjának zsebéből és dobta maga mellé a kopott Nokiát. – Mi van, ha egy bajbajutott ember hívott?

\- Már mindegy – dörzsölte meg fáradtan az orrnyergét a fiatalabb Winchester, és lecsukta a laptopjának fedelét. Felállt, mobilját a zsebébe süllyesztette, miközben felvette a kabátját.

\- Hová mész?

\- Egy kis levegőre vágyom, itt megfulladok.

\- Tombol a vihar odakint – bökött felvont szemöldökkel az ablak felé Dean, aminek az üvegén fáradhatatlanul csurgott alá az eső.

\- Nem vagyok cukorból – húzta el idegesen az ajkát Sammy –, ráadásul miattad kifogytunk a vadászok segítőjéből – bökött a földön fetrengő üres sörösüvegek felé -, hozok azt is.

Bátyja tiltakozását elnyelte a háta mögött záródó ajtó.

\- A kurva életbe! – sziszegte a szoba csendjébe Dean, ahogy haragosan felpattant. Abban a pillanatban odakint egy minden eddiginél nagyobb dörrenés hallatszott, az addig is csak pislákoló égők kialudtak a szobában, és ahogy a vadász az eső mosta ablakon kikémlelt, látta, hogy az áram az egész környéken elment.

Ingerülten húzta elő utolsó üveg tartalék sörét az ágya alól, meghúzta, majd a gondolatai visszatértek az öccséhez. Az a furcsa hívás, Sammy zavart tekintete, majd ahogy elsietett…

\- Cas! – szólalt meg csendesen a vadász, de nem történt semmi. – Cas, hallasz? Szükségem lenne rád, nélküled ezt most tényleg nem tudom megoldani. – Az angyal továbbra sem tűnt fel.

A sör elfogyott, és amúgy sem hozta meg a várt enyhülést a vadász háborgó lelkének. A hűtőhöz lépett, vadul tépte fel az ajtaját, és úgy emelte az ajkához az onnan kivett whiskys üveget, mint aki már legalább egy hete nem ivott. A tüzes ital végigmarta a torkát, a gyomrába érve kellemes meleggel árasztotta el, és Dean jólesően szorította összébb becsukott szemét.

\- Cas, Sammy bajban van, gyere és segíts!

Fél szemmel nézett körbe a sötét szobában, de sehol sem látta meg az angyal ismerős, vágyott alakját. A hűtő ajtaja fájdalmasan sírt fel, ahogy a vadász becsapta, majd alaposan megrugdosta, kitöltve rajta minden dühét.

Az első üveg whisky felénél már látta lelki szemei előtt, hogy Castiel valamelyik hotelszobában megjelent, azzal a vesébe látó, együtt érző, vágyakozó tekintettel bámulva Sammyre, amivel rá kellene néznie. Sammy bűnbánóan tekintett vissza rá, majd megadóan nyögött fel, ahogy az angyal elé lépett, magához vonta, és óvatos csókot lehelt az ajkára. Sammy ujjai elvesztek a fekete tincsek között, ahogy a csók egyre mélyebbé és vadabbá vált.

Mikor az üvegben már egy korty sem lötyögött, Dean már azt is látta, ahogy lekerültek róluk a ruhák, meztelen bőrük összeért, és az angyal, az ő angyala, végigcsókolta Sammy izmos mellkasát, aki élvezettel nyögött fel a kényeztetéstől, miközben Castiel egyre lejjebb haladt a testén.

\- A kurva anyátokat! – Az üveg a falhoz csapódott, szilánkokra törve hullott a földre, a vadász a hűtőhöz támolygott, újabb üveg whisky után kutatva, de csak egy olcsó likőrös üveg simult a kezébe. Nem számított, mennyire nem szereti, ki akarta ütni magát, nem akart gondolkozni, nem akart érezni, nem akarta látni őket. Hosszan ivott az üvegből, egészen addig, amíg már elviselhetetlenül marta az ital a torkát, akkor prüszkölve köpte a földre, ami még a szájában volt, majd erős szorítással megkapaszkodott a mosogatóban. A szoba táncot járt, ő szédült, az eső vadul dübörgött, egy villám újabb dörrenéssel csapódott be valahol a közelben, fényében egy pillanatra ismerős alak tűnt fel az ajtóban. Nem szólt, csak állt, ballonkabátjáról a szőnyegre hulltak az esőcseppek, nyakkendője a szokásosnál is lazábban volt megkötve, egész ruházata zilált volt, haja a szokottnál is kuszább, és egy hosszú percen át csak némán állt a végletekig felbőszítve ezzel a vadászt.

\- Te mocskos kis fattyú! – Dühös csalódottságtól eltorzult hangon rivallt rá Dean, ellökte magát a stabil biztosítékától, és két, dülöngélő lépéssel az angyal előtt termett. Meg akarta ütni, mindennél jobban vágyott rá, de csak megragadni volt képes az ingénél fogva, és teljes erejével a falhoz csapta őt. – Hol voltál eddig? – rántotta magához, hogy aztán újult erővel lökje ismét a falnak, Castiel feje hangosan koppant, és akkor benne is eltört valami. Könnyed mozdulattal söpörte le magáról a vadász kezeit, miközben jobbjával megragadta a torkát, pördült vele egyet és felpasszírozta a falra őt. Dean mozdulni sem volt képes, tekintetük összeakadt, és az angyalé nem sok jót ígért. A vadászban most tudatosult hirtelen, hányszor látta, ahogy Castiel a természetfeletti erejével bárkit leterített, és ez az erő most őt is könnyedén összeroppanthatja.

De az angyal nem bántotta, csak biztosan tartotta, tekintetében a harag ötvöződött a bánattal. Bal keze ökölbe szorult, és olyan erővel vágódott Dean feje mellett a falba, hogy annak azonnal az orrába szökött a porral keveredett vakolat nehéz szaga. Összeszorította a szemét, de az újabb ütés, amire számított nem érkezett. Helyette meghallotta az angyal mély hangját, ahogy kétségbeesetten a fülébe mormol, és ő elnyílt szájjal, elkerekedett szemmel nézett rá, ahogy lassan a szófolyam kerek egésszé állt össze az alkoholtól eltompult agyában.

„Ruby és Sammy… démonvér… függőség… Ő nem érdekel… tudtam, neked ő a legfontosabb… aggódtam érted… jövök, ha hívsz… csak érted buknék el újra és újra... más nem számít… miért nem vetted észre, Dean? … Dean… Dean…"

Castiel forró lélegzete végigcsiklandozta a fülcimpáját, majd a nyakát cirógatta, bátortalan, alig-csókot lehelt rá, és a vadász máris többet akart. Az első pillanatban, amikor meglátta, magának akarta, és már értette, hogy az angyal is ugyanilyen perzselő érzéssel van iránta, ez pedig minden eddigi gátat áttört benne. Castiel kezének szorítása enyhült a nyaka körül, a vadász magához vonta, és éhesen csókolta meg. Az angyal bizonytalanul viszonozta, egész testében megremegett, és Dean számára nem létezett nagyobb öröm, amit akkor érzett, amikor Cas nyelve végre az övét érintette. Csókjuk hol vad volt, hol lágy, aztán alig egy leheletnyi érintés, majd újra őrült, heves vágytól izzó, így ízlelgették egymást.

\- Cas! – nyögte a vadász, hangja rekedt volt, az angyal teljesen elvesztette tőle a fejét. Kezét a tarkójára simította, durván rántotta magához, tűzzel telve csókolta meg, már nem finomkodott, Dean túl jó tanára volt. A vadászt letaglózta az a hév, amivel az angyal átvette az irányítást, és mint egy fuldokló kapaszkodott belé, amikor megérezte, hogy lassan felemelkedtek a földtől, haját hirtelen szél borzolta össze, arcán hideg esőcseppek futottak végig. Nem tartott sokáig, egy lélegzetvételnyi pillanattal később már lágy napfény simogatta az arcát, meglepetten nyitotta ki a szemét. A mező, melyen lágyan ringatózott a zöld fűtenger és fák vették óvón körbe, ismerős volt neki, akár a saját lelke, de azok a csodálatos szárnyak, melyek most körbeölelték idegenek, de elbűvölőek voltak a számára.

Áhítattal nyúlt a gyönyörű tollak felé, de azok egy szempillantás alatt váltak a semmivé, ujjai csak a levegőt érintették, így csalódottan sóhajtott fel.

\- Azt még ki kell érdemelned – búgta mély hangján az angyal, a vadász testén borzongás futott végig tőle.

Szenvedélytől fűtve hajolt Cas ajkára, aki kitért a csók elől, és hátrébb lépett.

\- Csak lassan – suttogta rekedten, és lecsúsztatta válláról krémszín ballonkabátját, hogy egy lomha mozdulattal dobja a fűbe. Megfontolt mozdulattal csomózta ki nyakkendőjét, egy pillanatra sem véve le szemét Dean arcáról, aki egyre éhesebb tekintettel nézte minden mozdulatát. A ruhadarab túl lassan került a kabát mellé, az angyal ujjai lustán gombolták ki az ingét. A vadász halk morranással ragadta meg és rántotta magához, hogy elvegye a csókot, amit az eddig megvont tőle. A másik végre ugyanolyan vadsággal viszonozta azt, Dean elégedetten húzta még közelebb magához, bal kezét a nyakára csúsztatta, míg jobbjával kiráncigálta az inget a nadrágból, hogy végre szabadon simíthasson végig Cas hasának bőrén. Az angyal hirtelen lökte el a kezét, finoman arrébb taszította a felajzott férfit, és összeszűkült szemekkel nézett rá, ajkán hozzá nem illő ravasz mosoly játszott.

\- Nem, Dean, most még nem ez jön. – Leheveredett a fűbe, jobb alkarjára támaszkodott, fejét kissé oldalra billentette, és várakozva pislogott fel a férfira, aki tanácstalanul nézett le rá.

\- Nézni akarlak közben – jelentette ki a tőle megszokott nyíltsággal, és Dean végre megértette, hogy Castiel tényleg tisztában van minden perverz kis képzelgésével, és most tényleg meg fog adni neki mindent, amire valaha is vágyott. Az elmúlt hónapok összes perverz fantáziája, amiben az angyalnak mindig főszerep jutott, nem puszta fikciók maradnak, és már mozdult volna, de ekkor átfutott a fejében a gondolat, hogy mibe fog ez kerülni az angyalnak.

\- Cas…

\- Hallgass és figyelj! – Szemével jelentőségteljesen a fák felé pillantott, majd vissza rá, és a vadász érzékei, melyek kialudtak a vágy hevében, most újra teljesen kiélesedtek. Izmai megfeszültek, ahogy meghallotta a finom szárnyak rezdülését és megérezte magán a kíváncsi tekinteteket. Összehúzott szemekkel guggolt az angyala mellé.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy tisztában vagy vele, mire készülsz.

\- Most az egyszer ne kérdőjelezd meg, amit tenni akarok, csak add át magad nekem! – könyörgött a férfinek. – Persze, csak, ha tényleg erre vágysz, ha úgy akarsz engem, ahogy én téged – tette hozzá félénken, elhaló hangon, és most megint az a bizonytalan, szégyenlős angyal volt, akit Dean annyira szeretett. A vadász tőle szokatlan módon, lágyan mosolyodott el.

\- Bízom benned – lehelte az ajkára, mielőtt elvesztek volna egy újabb szédítő csókban. Tér és idő megszűnt körülöttük, már csak egymást látták, egymást érzékelték. Castiel átvette az irányítást, Dean pedig hagyta, és nem azért, mert az angyal fizikailag sokkal erősebb volt nála, hanem azért, mert ő is így akarta. A vadász túl régóta vágyakozott már rá, és most, hogy az övén érezte az angyal testének melegét, ajkának édes ízét, combjának nyomódó izgalmát meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy ellenkezzen, csak el akarta venni, amit Castiel adni akart, hogy a többszörösét adhassa vissza neki.

Így, amikor az őrjöngő csókjuk véget ért, Dean felegyenesedett, a sarkára ült, miközben Castiel összekócolt hajjal, vörösösre csókolt szájjal feküdt alatta, és elbűvölve nézte, ahogy a vadász levette a pólóját és félredobta azt. Az angyal kinyújtotta jobb kezét, hogy végigsimítsa Dean bal mellkasán lévő pentagrammát, de a férfi ádáz mosollyal az ajkán lökte el a kezét.

\- Arról volt szó, hogy csak nézni akarsz. – Castiel felnyögött, amikor a férfi felállt, és gombról gombra, kínzó lassúsággal gombolta ki farmernadrágját, hogy aztán az alsójával együtt dobja félre. Dean fölé magasodott, a Nap hátulról ölelte át izmos alakját, Castiel pedig falta a szemeivel a gyönyörű látványt, ahogy Dean keze végigsimított saját mellkasán, le a feszes hasfalán, hogy aztán végigfusson merev férfiasságán. Finoman húzta hátra a selymes bőrt, hüvelykujjával körbesimított a makkján, mielőtt tovább cirógatta volna magát. Castiel kipirult arccal, megbűvölten figyelte, ahogy Dean játszott magán, és sokáig nem is volt képes tétlenül feküdni tovább. Feltérdelt, kezei végigfutottak a férfi vádliján, fel az izmos combokon, majd jobbjával rásimított Deanre, miközben felnézve rá végignyalta a férfiasságát. A vadász felnyögött, Castiel hollófekete hajába markolt, amikor az angyal érzéki szája végre körbefogta őt. Az angyal bal kezének ujjai a vadász fenekébe martak, ajkának játéka az őrületbe kergették őt. Hátravetett fejjel élvezte a kényeztetést, egészen addig, amíg túl közel nem került, akkor a hajánál fogva, finoman húzta hátra Castiel fejét, és lehajolt egy éhes csókra hozzá.

\- Túl jó – lihegte, látva az angyal értetlen tekintetét.

\- Épp az a cél – érkezett a gyors felelet, és mire észbe kapott, már hasalt is a zöld fűben, Castiel pedig a testével szegezte őt oda. A testével, amiről hirtelen eltűnt minden ruha, és Dean bőrén lázas gyönyör lobbant minden egyes felületen, ahol az angyal csupasz bőrével érintkezett. Meg akart fordulni, de Castiel elkapta mindkét csuklóját és még szorosabban szegezte a földhöz.

\- Átadtad magad nekem, ne feledd! – Dean felnyögött, ahogy Castiel végignyalta a fülét, hogy apró csókokkal hintve be a nyakát haladjon a háta felé, ahol aztán kidugva nyelvét nedves csíkot húzott a gerince mentén, miközben haja borzongatva cirógatta Dean már amúgy is felhevült bőrét. A férfinek egyre nehezebb volt megállni, hogy engedelmesen csak ott feküdjön, érinteni akarta az angyalt, csókolni és magában érezni. Már feladta volna a neki tett ígéretét, amikor Castiel kezei újra a fenekére simultak, lágyan masszírozni kezdték, miközben nyelve folytatta megkezdett útját, és a vadász minden eddiginél nagyobb kéjtől nyögött fel.

Az angyal ügyes nyelve olyan helyen érintette, ahol még azelőtt senki, eddig ismeretlen gyönyört zúdítva rá, és amikor nyelvének helyét ujjai vették át, Dean egyre nagyobb hévvel mozdította csípőjét hátra. Észre sem vette, mikor térdelt fel, teljesen elveszett a gyönyörben, amit az angyal okozott neki, és, ó, bassza meg, hol tanulta mindezt? A röpke gondolat után minden további elveszett, mert a szükség olyan hullámokban érte el, hogy már nem volt képes gondolkozni, már csak Castielt akarta magában érezni. Nem kellett hangosan kérnie, az angyal megkegyelmezett neki. Féltő gonddal fordította a verítékben úszó, reszkető vadászt a hátára, fölé gördült, de képtelen volt megállni és nem csodálattal mérni végig a férfit, akiért képes lett volna elbukni, akit szeretett az első pillanattól, amióta meglátta, aki most végre kész volt megadni neki mindent, kérdések és kétségek nélkül.

\- Baszd meg, Cas! – mordult fel türelmetlenül Dean, kezét Castiel tarkójára simította, és lerántotta magához. Fogaik fájdalmasan koccantak össze, nyomukban vér serkent, de nem törődtek vele. Az angyal a nyelvével durván tört be a férfi szájába, és ezzel egy időben csípője is előre lendült, és teljes hosszában merült el Deanben. Az angyal testének minden egyes idegszála és bőrének minden egyes négyzetmillimétere eleven érzékké vált, még soha nem volt ilyen csodában része, ahogy egyre inkább elvesztek a gyönyörben. A vadász nevét suttogta újra és újra, Dean pedig istenkáromló szavakkal könyörgött még több érintéséért, csókjáért, és diktált egyre vadabb iramot, és Cas már közel sem volt biztos abban, hogy még mindig ő irányít. Dean kéjtől remegett alatta, bőre forró volt és nyirkos, akárcsak az övé, és amikor egyszerre ragadta el őket a gyönyör, az utolsó kiáltás, ami elhagyta az ajkát, Castiel neve volt.

Percekkel később még mindig ott feküdtek, egymást ölelve, légzésük lassan újra egyenletessé vált, és az angyal most nem tudta, mit is kéne mondania. Kerülve a másik pillantását csúszott ki belőle és feküdt le mellé a fűbe, viharkék szemeit az égre függesztve. Aztán látóterébe egy mosolygós, bár kissé zavarodott zöld szempár úszott, ő pedig megkönnyebbülve viszonozta a mosolyt, alkarjára támaszkodva emelkedett fel, és megcsókolta a férfit, ezúttal lágyan, mélyen, szerelemmel telve. Dean egy pillanatra sem szakadt el tőle, miközben finoman a fűbe nyomta, majd váratlanul megszakítva a csókot, vigyorogva kérdezte meg:

\- Minden angyal ilyen kis perverz?

\- Nem csináljuk ezt többet – jelentette ki Castiel, Dean pedig azonnal elkomorult. – Úgy értem, így, előttük. Csak magamnak akarlak.

A vadász megkönnyebbülve vigyorodott el.

\- Hogy én mennyire elrontottalak – sóhajtott színpadiasan. – Mióta vagy ilyen birtokló?

\- Mindig is az voltam, ha rólad volt szó, de előttem nem kell úgy tenned, mintha ez fordítva nem így lenne.

Az idősebb Winchester megvonta a vállát, hiszen minek is hazudna? Az angyal úgyis átlát rajta, és ezzel kezdenie is kell majd valamit, mert az azért mégsem járja, hogy Cas csak úgy olvasson benne, mint egy nyitott könyvben.

\- Miért akarnál bármit is rejtegetni előlem? – ráncolta azonnal gondterhelten a homlokát Castiel.

\- Arra még nem gondoltál, hogy ez a többi angyallal szemben nem túl nyerő helyzet a számomra?

\- Óh! – Castiel szégyenlősen félrenézett, majd elégedetten fordította újra Dean felé a tekintetét. – Velük már nem lesz gond, rég elmentek, mert megértették végre.

\- Akartam is kérdezni, hogy mire volt jó ez az egész? – ült fel a vadász, egy cseppet sem zavartatva magát meztelensége miatt.

\- Ez kellett ahhoz, hogy rájöjjenek, mi ketten összetartozunk, minden másnál erősebb kötelék köt össze minket. Mostantól nem fognak üldözni egyikünket sem – ült fel Castiel is, szembefordulva Deannel.

\- Javíts ki, ha tévednék, de a paráználkodás nem az egyik a tízparancsolat közül?

\- Az az emberekre vonatkozik, ránk, angyalokra más szabályok érvényesek. Elég, ha annyit tudsz, Atyánk minden teremtményénél jobban szeret benneteket, éppen ezért, ha egy ember igaz és tiszta szerelemmel viseltetik egy angyal iránt, akkor nincs az a teremtmény, aki kettejük közé állhat, ha mégis megteszi, Atyánk haragja súlyt le rá. Ezért kellett, hogy a testvéreim jelen legyenek, ők a tanúi annak, ami köztünk volt, van és lesz.

Dean nem válaszolt, és az angyal legbelsőbb félelmei ellenére sem tiltakozott egy olyan nyálas dolog ellen, mint amilyen a szerelem, ami eddig talán még sosem volt jelen a férfi életében, talán nem is hitt benne, így Castiel felbátorodva folytatta.

– Most már ők is tudják, hogy nem bánthatnak, mert én vigyázok rád. – Homlokát Deanének döntötte, és hallgatta, ahogy együtt lélegeznek. És ebben a meghitt, békés csendben hollófekete szárnyai szétterültek hátán, majd körbeölelték a férfit, aki a világot jelentette a számára. Dean csodálattal vegyes áhítattal meredt ismét a kékes-feketén, itt-ott mély lilába hajló tollakra, az angyal pedig némileg önelégülten mosolyodott el, és csak bólintott válaszként a ki nem mondott kérésre. Amikor Dean végigfuttatta ujjait a puha tollakon, Castiel egész testén kellemes borzongás futott végig, úja felébresztve benne a vágyat. Éhesen kezdte falni a vadász ajkát, aki belemosolygott a csókba, és hagyta, hogy az angyal minden földöntúli erejével maga alá gyűrje, és ismét elvegye, amit csak adhat neki, de ezúttal a szárnyai egy pillanatra sem foszlottak semmivé, végig oltalmazón ölelték át kettejük testét…

Iszonyatos fejfájásra ébredt. A feje zúgott, úgy érezte, hogy bármelyik pillanatban ripityára törhet, mintha csak üvegből lett volna. Üveg. Túl sok volt a sör az este. Meg a whisky. A többiről nem is beszélve, miért is csodálkozik, ha ezek után macskajajtól szenved? Felült az ágyban, szemeit képtelen volt kinyitni, homlokát masszírozva csak ült, amikor cikázni kezdtek benne az álmában átélt események. Ágyéka azonnal reagált a forró képekre, és Dean szentségelve állt fel, hogy a fürdőbe menekülve rejtse el szégyenteljes vágyát, mielőtt a szomszéd ágyon fekvő Sammy felébredne a motoszkálásra. Lábával óvatlanul felrúgott egy sörösüveget, ami nagyot csattanva dőlt neki egy másiknak, a vadász elfojtott egy szitkot, és a szoba homályában öccse ágya felé kémlelt.

\- Mi lenne, ha visszajönnél inkább?

\- Cas?! – Dean meglepetten pördült meg, tisztán kivehető volt az angyal körvonala, ahogy az ágyából jobb alkarjára támaszkodva, morcosan figyeli őt.

\- Gyere ide – intett felé, Dean pedig megbabonázva ment oda hozzá, és ült le mellé az ágyra. Az angyal a homlokához érintette az ujjait, Dean feje pedig azonnal kitisztult, és már tudta, ezúttal nem álom volt csupán. – Elfelejtettem, hogy milyen állapotban voltál, amikor elvittelek innen, és túl fáradt voltam, amikor visszaértünk, hogy ezzel foglalkozzak, bocsánat! - közelebb hajolt, hogy megcsókolja Deant, aki összezavarodva tért ki előle.

\- Nem csinálhatjuk ezt, Sammy… – suttogta, de az angyal sóhajtva intette le.

\- Tudom, hogy nem örülsz neki, de most épp Rubyval van, és biztos, hogy hajnalig vissza sem jön. Ne okold magad ezért, nem a te hibád, ez Sam döntése.

Csend telepedett a szobára, Dean szomorúan és bűntudattal harcolva nézett Sammy ágya felé.

\- Most nem tehetsz érte semmit, majd reggel kitaláljuk, mihez kezdjünk velük.

\- Kitaláljuk? – ismételte Dean. – Mi ketten?

Az angyal határozottan bólintott, majd mohón csusszant a férfihoz közelebb.

\- Addig is hasznosabban tölthetnénk az időt. – A vadász végre megint teljes figyelmével felé fordult, szája sarkában apró mosoly bujkált.

\- Célozni szeretnél esetleg valamire?

\- A létezésemnek te vagy az értelme, mindig az akarok lenni, akire szükséged van. Jelenleg pedig megnyugvásra és felejtésre van szükséged.

\- Cas, nem hiszem, hogy…

\- Lehet, hogy még nem fogtad fel, de eljön majd a nap, amikor megérted. – Castiel elbűvölten simított végig a Dean mellkasán lévő tetováláson, a férfi pedig elképedve bámulta, hogyan változik át. A pentagramma sértetlen volt, ahogy az azt körbeölelő lángnyelvek is, amikből most viszont fekete szárnyak emelkedtek ki, szétterülve, teljes pompájukban, akárcsak Castielé. Dean lágyan mosolyodott el, ahogy az angyal kék szemébe nézett, és miközben forrón csókolta meg, ujjai élvezettel merültek el a most tinta feketében pompázó tollak között.

Szerelem lenne? Nem tudta, de ha az, hát legyen. Elvégre megjárta már a mennyet és a poklot, átélt millió szenvedést, több ezer fájdalmat, számtalan gyilkos és furcsa lényt látott, de Castielhez hasonlatossal még egyszer sem találkozott, semmi és senki más nem váltott ki belőle még ilyen érzelmeket. Az angyal megjelölte őt, amikor alámerült és felhozta a pokolból, és most már a szerelmének bélyegét is a szíve fölé nyomta. Őt pedig leginkább büszkeséggel és végtelen sok más érzelemmel töltötte el a tudat, hogy egy ilyen csodálatos teremtmény őt választotta. Kész volt újra átadni magát neki, védelmezni és általa védelmezettnek lenni. És ha ezt szerelemnek hívják? Hát nem bánta többé, az angyal karjai közt feküdve, szerelmes suttogását hallgatva befogadta ezt az új érzést, rájött, igenis méltó rá, hogy szeressék és képes viszont szeretni.

Dean Winchester így megértette, hogy minden kétséget kizárva sosem volt elcseszett.


End file.
